


Flowers

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Matt and Foggy being cute, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt Murdock comes bearing gifts





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Matt/Foggy fic. I love this ship so much right now. This isn't beta read or anything so you'll definitely find mistakes. This fic assumes that Foggy reconciled with Matt while he was working with Jeri.

Foggy was busy browsing through their new case file that he didn’t even hear Matt come into his office until the heard other man clears his throat. Foggy jumps and knocks over the mug sitting beside his file but Matt grabs it in time, preventing the file from being turned into a coffee covered mess.

“Show off” Foggy grumbles and rolls his eyes at the other lawyer. “Matt, we’ve talked about this. You can’t just use your super ninja skills on me, man. You gotta knock like a normal person,” Foggy chastises his friend but there is no real heat behind his words.

“And miss seeing you jump? Not a chance,” Matt teases which makes the blond roll his eyes once again.

“Whatever, you’re just an assho-” Foggy stops mid-sentence when his eyes land on a white pastry box that Matt’s clutching in his left hand “What’s that?” he asks pointing at said box.

“Oh, this was supposed to be for my best friend. I was going to give it to him before he decided to be a dick,” Matt teases again and his lips formed a mischievous smirk.

Foggy decides to ignore the jab because he was starving. He woke up late this morning and stupidly decided to skip breakfast. The blond made grabby hands for the box which Matt pulls further away from his reach. That jerk.

Foggy sticks his lip out in a pout and although Matt couldn’t see it, Foggy hopes his super ninja skills will pick up on it.

“Okay, okay, no need to pout. Here you go,” Matt finally gives up and hands Foggy the box. Success.

Foggy happily takes it and opens it only to have all of his hopes shattered, “Uh Matt. Somebody totally duped you, man. These aren’t Jerry’s sprinkled donuts, they’re flowers.”

Matt let out a nervous chuckle as he replies, “Well, I sure hope they’re flowers and not sprinkled donuts because I don’t think they sell donuts at the flower shop. At least I hope they don’t.”

Foggy opens and closes his mouth a few times and looks between Matt and the box of pink roses with their stems cut out.

“I am not exactly sure what I am supposed to do with them,” the older lawyer admits.

He looks up to find Matt run his tongue over his chapped bottom lip, before the younger man finally says, “Put them in your braids.”

Foggy’s balks at his reply, “You couldn’t possibly have known that.”

Matt chuckles again and shakes his head, “I didn’t. Well not until Karen called me last night and explained in long detail how she French braided your hair and how pretty you looked. I am pretty sure she was drunk so I am scared to ask what your braids actually look like or if you still even have them.”

Foggy laughs at that, “No, no, she didn’t braid my hair while she was drunk. When I was working at HCB and after Karen found out about your- nightly activities,” he adds carefully. Foggy still wasn’t very comfortable talking about Daredevil. “-she and I started meeting at Josie’s every Tuesday, where we caught up and just bitched about our jobs. It turned into a weekly thing and now we meet up at my apartment for our ‘Wining and Bitching Sessions’,” he explains and sets the box down on his table. “So anyway, it turns out, Karen watched a bunch of YouTube videos on French braids and last night she decided to use me as a guinea pig for her little experiment. But it turns out she’s _really good_ at it.”

“Can I see them?” Matt suddenly asks, making Foggy gawk at him.

Ever since they got back together and Foggy joined Matt’s legal aid, they haven’t been able to repair certain parts of their relationship. They still quip and throw insults at each other but they don’t touch each other, in fact they go out of their way to avoid touching each other. So right now, Foggy knows what Matt means by ‘can I see them?’ What Matt obviously wants to do is touch Foggy’s hair, run his fingers over the braids and Foggy isn’t sure if he’s ready for that.

“Um… yeah sure,” the words are out of Foggy’s mouth before he can think about it. He’s about to backtrack on his words when Matt’s face lights up like a Christmas tree and Foggy knows now he can’t say no now.

“You can put these flowers in them yourself then,” Foggy adds as he rolls his chair around the desk to bring himself in front of Matt.

Matt gapes at him like a duck which makes Foggy laugh, “I- what if I do it wrong Foggy and ruin your hair?”

“You won’t, you idiot. Now sit your ass down and ready to be amazed by my glorious French braids,” Foggy tries to keep up his usual jovial front, while his heart threatens to burst out of his chest because of how nervous he is. He knows Matt can hear it so he tries to calm himself down. He doesn’t want to freak Matt out.

After Matt takes a seat in one of the chairs where Foggy’s clients sit, Foggy takes Matt’s hand and brings it up to his head before he can even think about what he’s doing. Matt’s breath hitches when Foggy touches him, making the older man bite his bottom lip. He leaves Matt’s hand there while he reaches out for the box of flowers to set it on his lap.

Matt gingerly runs his hand over the twists and turns of the braids that go around on both sides of Foggy’s head. Foggy’s pleased with how they turned out. Karen’s talented when it comes to braiding hair. If the whole journalism thing doesn’t work out, she could become a hair stylist. She can make good money with her skills and at least hair styling is a safe profession and doesn’t involve whistle blowing on dangerous corporate douchebags with the police in their pocket.

While Foggy’s lost in his thoughts, Matt clears his throat and Foggy notices that the younger man’s hands have stopped.

“Are you okay?” Matt asks, his voice heavy with worry.

“Yeah, I’m good. And here you go. Put your hands to good use,” Foggy picks up one of the flowers and places it in Matt’s palm.

“Put my hand to good use huh?” Matt laugh echoed through the empty office while Foggy looks at him dumbfounded.

When Foggy reels from Matt’s attempt at a dirty joke, he swats at the other lawyer’s arm, “That’s not what I meant,” he replies in a scandalized voice.

Matt’s laugh winds down, while he uses his fingers to search for the perfect spot to place the flower, “I am not sure how this will turn out but if I ruin your braid, please know that this was your brilliant idea.”

Foggy giggles at that and leans forward to make it easier for Matt to reach him, “Nah, I won’t get mad at you, man, but I can’t promise that Karen won’t kill you if you ruin her masterpiece.”

Matt huffs and plucks another flower from Foggy’s hand and repeats his previous step of finding another perfect spot for the flower. Foggy’s in awe of how gentle Matt is. He makes sure not to pull at any of the braids when he parts them to stick the flower in.

Foggy’s glad that none of the law students that work for them are here right now to see this or they would have relentlessly teased the two of them.

When Matt’s done with one side, Foggy spins his chair around to face his back to the other lawyer. He continues to hand Matt the flowers over his shoulder and the two of them fall into a comfortable silence.

“Matt, I’m sorry by the way,” Foggy breaks the silence and he doesn’t need to turn to see the confused look on Matt’s face. “About you and Karen. She told me that you guys didn’t work out.”

Matt sighs behind him as he continues with his task, “It’s okay, Fog. There’s nothing anyone could have done. We decided we were better of as friends, especially when both of us are in love with other people.”

Foggy’s heart breaks a little when he hears that. He knows Karen’s in love with Frank Castle but he hoped Matt was over Elektra by now. It makes sense that he wasn’t, though. The two had too much history and they were perfect for each other. Even though Foggy has feelings for Matt, he feels sorry for his friend. The man didn’t deserve to have the love of his life taken away from him so abruptly. He deserved- deserves to be happy.

“Matt-“ Foggy stops and tries to find the right words. He and Matt didn’t talk about Elektra and he wasn’t sure what exactly to say to his friend, “-I know we never talk about Elektra but I just want you to know I’m here for you and I- I’ve never been in love so I don’t know what you’re going through but I need you to know that I am here and I am all ears whenever you’re ready to talk about her.” It wasn’t all lies. He wasn’t sure what he felt for Matt was love or infatuation.

“Elektra. Right,” Matt mumbled and Foggy almost misses it.

“What?” he asks turning his head slightly

“Done!” Matt announces changing the subject, “You should probably look at it and make sure I didn’t ruin it.”

Foggy decides to drop the subject and instead reaches out for his phone. He turns on the camera app and was taken aback by how much prettier his braids looked. The flowers aren’t perfectly aligned but they still look quite nice. Foggy turns his head from side to side to admire his braids “Not bad, Mr. Murdock. If the whole lawyer/vigilante thing doesn’t work out, you and Karen can open your own hair styling business. She could be the ‘braid expert’ and you could be the ‘hair flower expert’ or something.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that business will work out _really_ well.” Matt laughs and turns Foggy’s chair until the older man is facing him.

Foggy grins at his friend like an idiot and turns his head from side to side again to show off his braids like Matt could see them.

“Okay, come here. Let’s take a picture and send it to Karen,” Foggy excitedly tells Matt and scoots closer to the other man until their shoulders were touching.

He stretches his arm out click the selfie when he feels Matt’s watching him. Before he could say anything, the younger man leans in captures Foggy’s lips with his own right when Foggy presses the capture button on his phone. Foggy gasps and the phone slips out of his hand but Matt catches it in midair and Foggy is shocked and impressed at the same time. He doesn’t know what to say and tries to process the fact that his best friend just kissed him. When Matt hands him the phone, Foggy unlocks the screen to look at the picture he just took and his eyes widen in shock. Somehow, he managed to capture a perfect picture of his first kiss with Matt.

“I can’t send Karen this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while reading "A Dog's Life", a fic which I love so much by the way, and there was a part in there about Foggy with braids. By the way, if you look up "Elden Henson French braid" you'll find some glorious pictures of him with braids ^_^


End file.
